bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Spoiler
Hey I'll take care of the Episode part. gohanRULEZ 23:33, 1 April 2009 (UTC) episode 231 The raws are on Youtube at the very least. Check your personal haunts for the episode so we can update the pages. TomServo101 22:47, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :There are already English subs up (link to one: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mTx6SoBQb5Q). Twocents 22:50, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Couldn't find those. Thanks. I don't understand a word of Japanese, otherwise I'd have updated them myself. TomServo101 22:54, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :No problem. I'm not multi-lingual either, so I'm always dying for when the English subs come out. Twocents 22:59, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Spoiler tags I have added a spoiler tag to the page to provide extra warning about what is on this page. To those that regularly update this page, feel free to move it around if you think it can be better placed, as I'm not entirely happy with how it looks right now. The code can be found here: Template:Spoiler --Yyp 17:23, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :Also, if anyone thinks it is necessary or helpful, here is a template for hiding text. Code: and here is it in action. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 16:38, December 28, 2009 (UTC) y r there NO spoilers?? u all have failed!--Ice Kitsune 00:26, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Amusing but there is no Bleach scheduled until next week. Therefore, the earliest you can expect spoilers is monday the 11th of January. Last tweet from Manga Stream on the release of chapter 388 was "We should have the latest chapters for you January 13th, 2010." [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 00:35, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :Ripoff....--Ice Kitsune 01:45, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Additional Information Section not being used properly I have notice a trend of cramming information in both the manga spoiler section and the anime section. Please stop doing that. The future episode section is to just have a list of future episodes and a synopsis if available (the Japanese TV guides often have them and those get shared around sometimes). That's all! Like wise, the manga spoiler section is to just have manga spoilers and if it is appropriate, a link to where the chapter for the week has been released, provided that the chapter is first out on a site other then onemanga. Most people get their Bleach of the week from onemanga and so if the chapter is out anywhere but onemanga, it can throw some people off. Therefore, it might be helpful to have the link there. But please put all additional information in the additional information section. This includes, potential end dates for arcs. Title of new arcs and other things like that. That's what that section is for. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 09:05, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Where did you learn the information about the Arrancar arcs end and the arc to follow? You should probably cite the source--Reptileus 04:18, February 15, 2010 (UTC) A word about the 392 spoilers Some of you might be aware that there is a spoiler out for chapter 392 that is currently being heatedly discussed in some forums and even made it to FLOL, who are the usual people we get our spoilers from. However, there is reason to believe its complete fake to the point that Sheetz (the person whose translations usually gets put up here) refused to translate them and only provided an overview when asked to translate anyway. So please do not add the spoilers yet. Bleach wiki is not going to be an accessory to the spread of fake spoilers. If they are confirmed, they will go up. Thank you for your patience and cooperation. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 03:36, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Just to give a little more details. The spoilers currently making the rounds came from this thread http://changi.2ch.net/test/read.cgi/wcomic/1265554200/1- It was posted on the Naruto discussion board, not the Bleach discussion board. The poster: Nja, has in the past given spoilers as early as monday. However, the people in the 2ch boards are saying that this "Nja" is a fake and so the spoilers might be fake. As things stand right now, no one has contradicted "Nja"'s spoilers. So the spoilers making the round could be legitimate but I am not putting them on without further confirmation. Not saying the events of the spoilers are beyond the realm of possibility but there is too much doubt surrounding the spoilers in my opinion. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 08:24, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Sheetz has gotten confirmation that, that is the real Nja and so it would appear those spoilers were real. Sheetz has now fully translated the spoilers (line by line) and so yes... enjoy. Also, there is talk that there is no Bleach next week but I have no confirmation on that. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 12:25, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Bleach New chapter This is just a spoiler i found on the internet but i think we should post it here and just say its a prediction but it sounds pretty right Bleach Ichigo hollow 08:41, February 22, 2010 (UTC) We do not post predictions and I will thank you not to post obviously fake spoilers. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 09:20, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Fake spoiler removed as it serves no purpose other than to clog up this page. Do not post such things again. And if you think it is a spoiler, then absolutely do not post it here on the talk page. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 10:51, February 22, 2010 (UTC)